1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensor for sensing pH of a fluid and to a method to sense the pH of a fluid. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for an optical pH sensor which is used with a system for managing liquidation and degradation of organic waste liquids and solids.
2. Prior Art
Various processes and systems have been employed in the past for the liquidation and degradation of organic waste liquids and solids. These may be found in a variety of containers or vessels, such as a grease trap, an interceptor, pulp and paper mills, wastewater, marine and other waste liquid containers. Ideally, a coordinated treatment of waste is employed including the addition of micro-organisms, enzymes, and/or chemicals, along with oxygen/air to a grease trap or similar waste management apparatus, the monitoring of conditions, and the adjustment to changing conditions in order to optimize the intended liquidation and degradation of the waste.
It is known that maintaining pH levels within certain ranges will optimize the liquidation and degradation of organic waste liquids and solids. Additionally, pH levels outside certain ranges can cause advanced deterioration of gathering systems.
The present invention is intended to operate along with other equipment in a coordinated treatment program including the addition of micro-organisms, enzymes and/or chemicals, along with oxygen/air which is delivered to a vessel or container in order to optimize the intended liquidation and degradation of the waste.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an optical pH sensor which will monitor the pH level of a fluid.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method to sense the pH level of a fluid using an optical sensor.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an optical pH sensor with an ability to prevent fouling of the sensor.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an optical pH sensor with an ability to calibrate for identification of problems.